Kate Argent
Kate Argent is one of the main antagonists of MTV's Teen Wolf. She is a werewolf hunter and member of the family that leads them. She is the younger sister of Chris Argent and only daughter and youngest child of Gerard Argent. She is also the aunt of Allison Argent, one of the protagonists and Scott's love interest. She has a fantastic hate for werewolves and would gladly kill an innocent one without hesitation and is willing to use humans as collateral damage. She is the secondary antagonist of Season 1, the a supporting antagonist in Season 3B, one of the two main antagonists of Season 4, and a minor antagonist in Season 6. She was portrayed by Jill Wagner. Biography Backstory Six years prior to the series, she seduced an underage Derek Hale, from whom she obtained secrets from his family. This was likely under her father's orders. Later she leads a group of arsonists to burn down the Hale house with Derek's entire family in it. Doing so she knowingly killed a family of innocent werewolves, including children and Derek's human relatives, which broke three very important rules of the hunter's code. Sometime afterward she left with her family. Return to Beacon Hills In season one, her brother, Chris, returns to Beacon Hills with his wife Victoria and daughter Allison. She eventually returns when she gets word of an Alpha werewolf killing people in Beacon Hills. She also finds out there are two Beta's, Derek and Scott, who the Alpha is trying to recruit. She tries to get Allison to learn about werewolves and enforce her worldview on her. She eventually abducts Derek and tortures him, eventually using him to reveal that werewolves are real to Allison and tells her that they are all evil monsters. Death On the night of Beacon Hills High winter formal, Allison finds out Scott is a werewolf. Not willing to put his daughter in danger, Chris tries to have Allison taken out of Beacon Hills by Kate, who has other plans. Kate takes Allison to hunt down Scott. Chris eventually finds out the truth about Kate and her murder of the Hale family, and that Scott is an innocent werewolf. When Scott is cornered at the Hale house, he is wounded. When Allison hesitates, Kate pushes her to the ground and aims to Scott. Chris show's up and threatens her life, revealing her true nature to Allison as being a remorseless homicidal maniac and monstrous psychopath. At that moment Peter arrives and attacks them, he personally attacks Kate and forces her to apologize for his family's murder. When she does, it doesn't ring true and Peter rips out her throat. Post Mortem In season two, she is blamed for the murders the Alpha committed and her involvement in the Hale Arson is revealed. This gained small media coverage of her funeral. Because of this her father arrives in Beacon Hills and declares that all werewolves will be killed to avenge Kate, however it turns out he's using her death as an excuse to get bitten by the new alpha, Derek, to cure him of his cancer. Revival It is revealed in seasons 3-4 that not only has Peter's scratch not killed her but has also turned her into a Nagual (aka a were-jaguar). It is also revealed that she is in control of these creatures known as "Berserkers". She buries Derek in a tomb in a church in Mexico and somehow manages to change him back to his younger self in The Dark Moon. She tears a man apart on the full moon in 117 because she cannot control her shifts on the full moon. She manipulates young Derek into helping her find the triskelion after helping him escape from Scott's house through a bedroom window. She is later seen getting ready to fight Peter in the vault, however, the fight doesn't ever start because somebody with flash grenades comes and blinds the two. She tears apart assassins in an attempt to get information about The Benefactor and due to loss of control in Orphaned. She later fights with Scott and Chris with the Berserkers fighting alongside her and later kidnaps and kills Violet. Peter offers her a deal that he will teach her how to control her shifts if she helps him regain his "power" back, implying he meant his alpha status. Later, when The Deadpool ceases and The Benefactor, Meredith Walker, is defeated. Kate captures Scott and his girlfriend Kira Yukimura during their first date and takes them to La Iglesia. There, she turns Scott into a Berserker which would provide Peter with a good excuse to kill him. While Peter and Scott battled each other, Kate fought the rest of Scott's Pack and the Calaveras who had arrived as reinforcements. When Derek turned into a full wolf, he managed to defeat both Kate and her Berserker. She was then shot with yellow Wolfsbane by her brother before she fled. Before retreating, however, she had one final confrontation with Chris and revealed that her contempt for Scott and his pack was because of the part they played in Allison 's death. Though Chris would remind her that her niece died saving her friends and then asks her who Kate would die for. Unable to answer, Kate departs, taunting Chris about how she would not be captured by him, Peter and The Calaveras Gallery Kate as a Nagul.png|Nagual Kate Kate Argent.jpg|Kate Argent Trivia *Kate, next to Peter Hale, is arguably the most recurring antagonist in the series *Kate has caused most of the events of the show, as she is the one who orchestrated the Hale fire, which led to Peter going on his dark path for revenge, which ultimately led to him biting Scott (thus creating the series) and also to the creation of The Benefactor. Therefore without her, much of the show wouldn't exist. However, her father Gerard Argent is behind her villainy. *While The Benefactor serves as a big threat for a portion of the season and eventually Peter Hale begins working with her, Kate can be considered the main antagonist of the fourth season due to the fact that she is the most recurring enemy. Even with the Benefactors presence, they still face Kate and Peter doesn't become an outright enemy/threat until the finale, as he previously only schemed. Category:Psychopath Category:Female Category:Related to Hero Category:Femme Fatale Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:Revived Category:Wrathful Category:Perverts Category:Horror Villains Category:Delusional Category:Provoker Category:Monsters Category:Lycanthropes Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Protective Category:Leader Category:Hypocrites Category:Brainwashers Category:Mutilators Category:Big Bads Category:Hero's Lover Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Teen Wolf Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Monster Master Category:Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Ferals Category:Egotist Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Minion Category:Rapists